


【論壇體】大哥站在我的窩上 熱唱男友作的新曲 咋辦

by koutwin



Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: N站直播主、孤爪研磨。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 之前【http://archiveofourown.org/works/11996964/chapters/27142341】的後續  
> V+圈設定，黑月  
> 這次重點是老師剛蓋章兄弟同一貓窩的黑與研  
> 其他CP：山花，可能出現的研日研  
> 不過其實沒正式入過V+圈（程度：觀賞MMD），有bug請告知

主題：大哥站在我的窩上 熱唱男友作的新曲 咋辦

0 貓布丁  
(눈‸눈)

1  
畫面感

2  
？？？？？

3  
啊，是HOMO…  
HOMO！？？？？

4  
沙發……誒？

5  
能…能聽嗎？

6  
還能這樣？？？

7  
┌(┌^o^)┐

8  
沖 擊 的 畫 面

9  
等等，貓布丁，是那個貓布丁嗎！

10  
>>4 你看看你www

11  
音痴的話…慘

12  
想像不出來的我

13  
交了位能作曲的男友，很厲害嘛老…  
…哥…？？？？？

14 貓布丁  
喵  
>>7  
回去

15  
天那

16  
難道

17  
|^o^)┐

18  
等等貓布丁只有一位大哥吧！？

19  
大黑在幹嘛呢大黑wwwww

20  
竟然自然的踩著別人的窩…

21  
>>17 今天真聽話呢

22  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

23  
這樣的話…

24  
不就是說……

25  
哎！？

26  
意念@螢p

27  
大黑啊啊啊啊啊

28  
想聽！！！！！！！！

29  
意念@光太太

30  
進來表白貓布丁太太！！！

31  
求螢p不要發現  
（別再鎖貼了）

32  
>>20  
畢竟是貓布丁的大哥（？）

33  
啊啊啊啊啊

34  
是真的男朋友了嗎！！！！！！

35  
光太太快來！！！

36  
突然的認親大會？？？（主角消失版）

37  
TDS！你來看看！！！

38 貓布丁  
>>34  
嗯(눈‸눈)

39  
新歌！！！  
“紙一重”嗎！！！！

40  
貓布丁太太看到我！！！！！  
希望能再次看到大小黑的合作！！！！！

41  
今天會見到螢P嗎

42  
大黑冷靜點哈哈哈哈哈

43  
黑貓可帶感

44  
怎麼你們都知道是誰！！！

45  
想不到貓布丁會公開說

46  
螢p的新歌…  
還是想念幻覺英雄（

47  
偷偷為tds打電話

48貓布丁  
>>45  
(눈‸눈)  
煩

49  
？？？？？  
只有我不知道LZ說的都是誰嗎

50  
？？？螢p和lz他大哥有什麼關係？？？

51  
突然來襲的螢P推

52  
如果是紙一重的話…  
「界線由誰劃分 明明意義相同  
捅穿那張紙 來自他的威脅（信賴）  
今天的我還在紙的背面」  
想想，大黑唱，也滿帶感的

53  
安定的大黑（X）

54  
點進這邊看到熟人  
點開貼子看到更熟的

55  
>>50只是剛交的男朋友而已

56  
畫面感太厲害了（嗆到）

57  
光太太還沒來  
想他

58  
只逛這區的我黑人問號.gif

59  
貓布丁太太！說好的番外篇直播會在哪時開始啊！！！

60  
順手弄了個簡介  
LZ=貓布丁，遊戲生放主，出道作“怪●獵人”  
LZ大哥=大黑，現充  
螢P，剛回歸了半年的V+ up主，經典作“幻覺英雄”  
詳細【點我】http://koutwinfanfic.lofter.com/post/2aacce_11126d85  
（感謝板主只鎖不刪）

61  
哎哎？

62  
也想聽大黑版烏合主義

63  
請把樓還給貓布丁太太

64  
>>60  
感謝了

65 貓布丁  
>>59  
(눈‸눈)  
當不再唱的時候

66  
希望光太太能看到  
快來看看弟夫吧

67  
喜歡老歌歸途的我是一個人嗎

68  
…原來以前也扒過嗎…

69  
>>65  
貓布丁太太don’t mind

70  
>>62  
烏合主義超帶感（中二病）的www

71  
>>67 怎麼會是一個人！！！

72  
這種厲害的標題，點開竟然是熟人  
更厲害了（X）

73  
>>65 生無可戀的表情wwwww

74  
>>63  
…我們這只是談貓布丁太太的親屬（預備役）

75 花  
誒？？？？？真…真的？？？？？？？@TDS  
@ほたる 真的開始和前輩交往了？？？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 主角還未出場的第一章，回頭見。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前略，認親的第二話（X）

76  
>>72 同感

77  
螢p的話，還是覺得庶民remix最好聽

78  
>>74  
住w手w  
雖然也沒說錯啦

79  
>>62  
TDS版也想聽！  
中二的方向應該不太一樣

80  
>>75  
是傳說中（？）的花！！！  
…？

81  
>>77 不remix也很好聽

82  
真的@ 了螢P啊  
我們會死嗎

83  
花來了，tds還會遠嗎

84  
啊啊啊是女孩子啊啊啊

85  
>>82  
應…應該不會？  
……吧？

86  
當事人親友竟然出來了

87  
>>84 住手  
@TDS 快來吧

88 花  
是的，我是美術擔當的花，請多指教  
@貓布丁 前輩好  
>>82  
死？？？別死啊啊啊啊啊——

89  
>>86 當事人還會遠嗎

90  
>>84 冷靜  
人家有男朋友的

91  
美術擔當？螢p的？  
記得是光太太吧

92  
花真可愛呢

93 貓布丁  
>>88  
嘛  
嗯

94  
>>89 可是當事人…  
…歌唱完了沒？

95  
貓布丁是前輩呢

96 花  
>>91  
不是的，是活動（螢p的另一個興趣）上的美術擔當  
歌曲相關的跟我沒關係

97  
>>94  
好問題

98  
貓布丁太太顏文字總算消失了  
是花治癒的吧

99  
>>96 原來那邊也需要美術擔當的，長知識了

100 TDS  
各位好，抱歉來遲了  
請自覺給我站出來

101  
>>96 那邊的話，難道是海報啊應援旗啊什麼的？超厲害的！！！

102  
哇！Tds來了！！！

103  
>>100  
啊啊啊我不敢了

104  
\TDS/

105 貓布丁  
目前  
【逆光巨人熱唱中.jpg】  
>>100  
啊  
歡迎

106  
>>100 又多來了一位！螢P還會遠嗎！

107 TDS  
>>103 知道就好

108  
還在唱2333

109  
畫面比想像中還沖擊

110  
想聽錄音

111  
同想聽！！！

112  
逆光好厲害  
貓布丁太太的攝影技術好厲害

113  
大黑真的好高啊

114  
氣牆好帥

115 ほたる  
呃

116  
！！！！！

117  
螢P！！！！！！！

118  
啊啊啊來了來了！！！！！

119 ほたる  
難道是那首新歌？  
不是紙一重的

120  
螢P我喜歡你！！！！！（襯亂）

121  
新曲的話…  
咦

122 TDS  
>>115  
你終於來了

123  
喜歡光太太的背景

124  
等等…  
螢P出新歌了！！！！！！

125  
突然醒覺

126  
速度的loop起來

127  
聽著點開貼子的我是贏家

128 貓布丁  
>>119  
嗯

129  
螢P啊啊啊啊啊  
大黑真的成了你的男朋友了嗎！！！

130  
我們微妙的反應速度

131 花  
>>115  
抱歉遲了，歡迎到來  
哇，是新歌，先去發給朋友

132  
速（慢）報：螢P新歌「紅月」號【97111791】！！！

133  
竟然又有新歌了！！！！！

134  
光太太的圖還是那麼好看  
二人的背景，氣氛真好

135  
>>129 怎麼突然提起這個www

136 ほたる  
>>129  
是的，有意見？  
>>134  
虧他知道作曲背景…  
…嘛

137  
>>134  
對對對，而且黑貓也有出現

138  
>>136  
是親友應該會知道的  
Don’t mind

139  
>>136  
螢p真帥  
沒意見沒意見

140  
才上傳了一個半小時  
…大黑已經學會了嗎！？

141  
有生之年會聽到TDS翻唱嗎

142 TDS  
嘛，說起來  
大黑不知道螢P是螢P  
光君也不知道大黑是男朋友  
那天還在跟我打聽

143  
各位冷靜，把樓還給貓布丁太太

144  
>>142 （嗆到）

145  
>>142 畫面也太美

146  
什麼！！！！！  
…直接說出來真的好嗎

147  
若無其事地說出炸裂信息的tds，真是勇者呢

149 ほたる  
TDS，好吵

150 TDS  
抱歉啦螢☆

151  
>>143  
可我們在談標題的內容啊（

152  
對對，真的沒關係嗎  
上次不是鎖帖了嗎

153  
是螢P啊啊啊啊啊（後排歡呼）

154 ほたる  
光上線的話，踹他  
>>152  
嗯，不人肉就沒關係

155  
螢P和TDS真好玩

156  
雖然基本兩邊都知道的人，也已經知道你們真實身份了

157  
>>154 明解！謝謝螢p！

158  
Why踹啦

159  
>>156  
別說出來啦（小聲）

160  
>>154  
請愛護光太太啦螢p

161  
螢…螢P？

162 TDS  
大概因為這個吧  
【□縣業餘排球大賽.jpg】  
然後聽聞還需要加班

163  
>>155 同意，真是大親友

164  
啊，是興趣（說好的不人肉）

165ほたる  
TDS

166 TDS  
抱歉啦螢☆

167  
啊，原來如此  
那以後還有新曲嗎

168 花  
螢別生氣，我們會去打氣的

169 貓布丁  
喵嗚  
歌還未停  
還打算開直播  
正在輪唱近期六首

170  
>>167  
…是勇者！！！

171  
貓布丁太太請務必開直播  
（聽大黑唱歌意味的）

172  
圍觀螢p與tds的互動

173  
住手！這已經變成演唱會了吧！！！

174  
直播性質變更

175貓布丁  
>>171  
不要  
所以咋辦好

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然爆了字數…不過這樣分段比較好  
> 這次沒打算讓大黑和光太太出現，抱歉了  
> 那麼，下回見


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這回，是訂下目標（安價）的第三話

176  
大黑的螢P歌曲演唱會，也不錯吧

177  
6首…半小時了…  
真的不阻止他嗎

178  
拿出了螢光棒

179  
>>175  
咋辦…是指怎麼告訴大黑？

180  
花真是天使，tds真幸運

181  
>>177  
能阻止早阻止了吧

182  
咋辦…找外援？（家人）

183  
十分好奇大黑的唱功

184  
還是怎麼阻止他繼續唱下去？

185  
告訴大黑什麼？

186  
>>178 請把螢P放下來

187  
>>180 同意  
Tds也很可愛

188  
>>183   
看貓布丁太太的反應…應該不難聽，就只是吵而已

189  
螢p的歌真好聽——  
紅月好帶感啊啊啊啊啊

190  
>>185  
螢P=他男友？

191  
>>187 對啊，歌也唱得好聽（正在loop）

192  
>>185 我們都喜歡螢p

193  
聽著紅月刷論壇的我  
應該不是一個人

194  
>>190 很有想法

195 貓布丁  
>>177  
嘛  
阻止他繼續唱大概沒可能了  
【焼肉ポーズ.jpg】  
想讓他知道ほたるP是誰

196  
>>193 當然不是一個人

197  
>>190  
支持！

198  
>>192 哈哈哈中肯

199  
簡直畫美不看

200  
大黑真是的

201  
>>195  
（嗆到）

202  
大黑看著滿聰明的，想不到啊

203  
消失的螢p，是沒眼看了嗎？

204  
明明滿帥的啊，大黑…  
（剛從隔壁的隔壁回來）

205 ほたる  
哈？

206  
哈哈哈你們都住手  
他男友在呢

207  
呃

208  
就說嘛…螢p別生氣

209 貓布丁  
嘛

210 ほたる  
唔

211  
？？？？？

212  
>>206  
被你說中了

213 TDS  
好啦好啦，回歸主題  
怎告訴他好呢？

214  
這交流方法…  
只有我看不懂？？？

215  
嚇出一身冷汗

216  
嗅到死亡的味道

217  
>>214  
嘛，不用懂的

218 貓布丁  
那麼  
>>235

219  
哎？安價？

220  
突然的安價

221花  
>>216  
沒事的，之前部活時，每天都會感覺快死掉

222  
安價嗎，穿著貓耳貓尾套裝告訴他？

223  
還早，得好好考慮  
先水一層

224  
就不能直接告訴他嗎

225  
花？？？@TDS 

226  
>>222 厲害了

227  
拿著花設計的橫額告訴大黑  
大字報那種

228 TDS  
啊啊啊花啊啊啊我這就過來——  
以螢p名義送花籃，並在信裡告知身份。

229  
>>224 這就不好玩了啊  
聽>>227 的

230  
那麼讓貓布丁太太和螢p約直播，公開一下相貌（可戴口罩）

231  
螢p站在大樓樓頂向大黑表白

232  
>>227 滿不錯，排一個

233 ほたる  
讓日找貓布丁さん時順便告訴他

234  
表白信塞鞋櫃  
不然塞信箱

235  
讓大黑公開唱螢P的歌，然後在台上的時候告訴他真相

236  
>>228 聽tds的！

237  
螢p吹枕邊風  
「其實，我就是螢p哦」

238  
貓布丁太太給大黑弄布丁，裡面藏著告白的紙條

239  
這結果www  
是我期待的畫面

240  
>>237  
啊啊啊錯過了！！！這也是我想看的畫面！！！

241  
螢P突然引入的新人物！  
誰啦！

242  
結果出奇地沒有執行人  
那麼，誰幹？

243  
唱歌！是唱正在唱的那首嗎！

244  
螢p口中的日？是《日之影》的日？

245 ほたる  
萬分感謝，我還是不用了

246 TDS  
和大黑前輩不熟…我出口的話會被解碼的

247  
公開唱歌…貓布丁太太不如直接開直播吧

248  
>>244  
（看前情提要）我猜是  
三角形、攻的那位（X）

249  
>>245 >>246  
螢TDS的同步率

250  
那麼…花……？（可是這能怎麼幹）

251  
>>149 大親友的實力

252  
默默投光太太一票

253  
>>248  
這曖昧的說法怎麼回事www  
…雖然我不得不認同（看過訪談，那野生兒（褒意）的氣息）

254  
>>250  
TDS正在盯著你呢

255  
>>252 那不是更好解碼嗎  
…話說他們見過面嗎？

256  
不然就貓布丁太太了

257  
突然加入戰線的日  
（雖然是無辜的）  
那就讓他來好了

258  
等他想公開唱時再告訴他吧

259  
>>255  
（看著紅月背景）…見過…吧？

260貓布丁  
>>256  
不要  
>>257  
也不要

261  
>>257日「我是誰我在哪」

262  
在場的三位也不想幹呢  
那咋辦啊

263  
>>258  
這可不成！不就沒有安價的意義了嗎！  
目標是解決貓布丁太太的問題呀！

264  
支持貓布丁太太開大黑牌演唱會直播！（

265 貓布丁  
總算停下來  
「ほたるP是戀愛了嗎」  
(눈‸눈)

266  
>>262 光太太好了（螢P別揍我就OK）

267  
>>263 說得也是…

268  
>>265  
貓布丁太太的表情  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

269  
笑出豬叫

270  
表情回來了  
大黑厲害了

271ほたる  
>>265  
…呃

272  
最怕空氣忽然冷下來  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

273  
是戀愛了啦！  
還不是因為你嗎大黑！  
（痛心疾首）

274  
連螢p也無語了www

275 貓布丁  
嘛  
所以  
執行人  
>>298

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於焼肉ポーズ，請看【這邊】https://dic.pixiv.net/a/%E7%84%BC%E8%82%89%E3%83%9D%E3%83%BC%E3%82%BA  
> 不知道為何，覺得黑尾能邊唱邊擺出來（X）  
> 那麼，下回再見！


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第四話，該定下（安價2.0）執行人了

276  
安價再開  
TDS

277  
大黑

278  
這…先水一層

279  
你們怎麼這麼早就開始說人名啦  
貓布丁

280  
大黑

281  
如何大黑啦  
選螢P

282  
貓布丁

283 TDS  
不如請木梟幫手吧

284  
TDS

285  
光太太！！！！！

286  
螢p螢p

287  
聽TDS指示>>283

288 ほたる  
雖然想看貓布丁さん執行，但還是選赤梟さん好了

289  
花！

290  
山花合作

291  
這種時候當然選當事人螢P啦！！！！

292 貓布丁  
夜衛

293  
聽螢P  
>>288

294  
>>290 好主意！排！

295  
螢P！！！！！

296花  
那……想看菅烏前輩…

297 ほたる  
聽貓布丁さん好主意  
夜衛さん也不錯

298  
聽>>292  
夜衛

299  
赤梟

300 TDS  
排阿花！

301  
貓布丁與螢p都推薦的夜衛

302  
花來吧

303  
木梟？

304  
聽阿花，排菅烏！  
…啊結束了

305  
突然中間冒出來的、不認識的人、是怎麼回事

306  
轉眼間結果就出來了233

307  
你們玩得好高興www

308  
來晚了

309  
好多不認識的人

310  
哇

311  
求人物簡介

312  
梟是…？  
木和赤？

313  
螢P好高興嘛

314  
菅烏？名字很帥的樣子

315花  
敬稱略  
木梟：元氣的前輩，好高  
赤梟：可靠的前輩，好高  
菅烏：基本可靠、但有時會做出另人跌眼鏡舉動的前輩，高  
夜衛：令人安心的前輩，身高也令人安心

316  
夜衛聽著也另人安穩

317 TDS  
>>312他們的背景  
我們是烏，貓布丁前輩他們是貓

318  
啊，夜衛到底  
…那不就是矮了嗎

319  
謝謝花  
真是天使（再次感嘆）

320  
>>313 不用他親口說，應該高興

321 貓布丁  
啊

322  
>>315 萬分感謝

323ほたる  
wwwwwwwwwww說了禁語wwwwwwwwwwwww  
祝安好wwwwwwwwww

324  
>>317  
原來如此

325  
>>320   
哈哈哈，懂了

326  
螢P笑得太過分了啦  
……誒？

327  
>>323  
拿出割草機

328  
安好…到底會怎樣！？

329  
螢P請冷靜點…！  
形象…！！！

330  
貓布丁太太也感到殺氣（？）

331 TDS  
嘛，夜衛前輩有將將近2米高的後輩揍到跪地的戰績  
身高是禁語

332  
>>329 這種東西，螢p並不在乎（X）

333  
狂笑的螢P  
想像不出來啊

334  
將近2米

335  
哎哎哎

336  
好厲害呢…各種意義上…

337  
佩服夜衛前輩

338  
原來真的有人2米高…

339 ほたる  
TDS，好吵

340 TDS  
抱歉啦螢☆  
螢也快2米高

341  
夜衛前輩，甘拜下風

342  
那麼我們結案了？

343  
TDS www

344ほたる  
TDS

345 TDS  
真的抱歉啦螢☆

346  
原來2米高這麼常見？？？

347  
貓布丁太太，接受？

348  
安定的螢P與TDS

349  
希望早日看到太太的直播

350 貓布丁  
安價目的：讓大黑知道螢P（三次元）=螢P（P主）  
安價結果：讓大黑公開唱螢P的歌，然後在台上的時候告訴他真相  
執行人：夜衛  
已經記錄好  
大黑也回去了  
執行將會另開新樓  
到時再會

===完===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝閱讀！  
> 下回，如無意外，就是大黑的參賽直播了
> 
> 裡設定：
> 
> 【ほたるP歌曲列表】  
> 歸途  
> 烏之鄉（純音樂）  
> 王者  
> 日之影  
> 向日葵  
> 山花  
> 明（純音樂）  
> 王者（庶民remix）  
> 幻覺英雄  
> （兩年半空窗期）  
> 黑貓  
> 垃圾場  
> 被窩為巢（純音樂）←NEW（與男友一起五月病）  
> 烏合主義←NEW（與男友一起中二病）  
> 紙一重←NEW（天才與怪物之間，只有一線之隔）  
> 紅月←NEW（與男友一起看月亮）
> 
> 希望各位看得高興！我們以後再會！


End file.
